Qui étaient ils vraiment?
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: REPOSTÉE ET REMODELÉE! Lily et James se font la guerre mais finissent à s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre après l'arrivée d'une nouvelle à l'école. Qu'estce qui arrive avec Peter?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Arabella Figg

-Hey Lils! Ça va? Demanda Remus Lupin, un garçon qui était ami avec deux des personnes qui se détestaient le plus dans l'école.

-Bonjour Remus! Lui répondit Lily Evans. Ça va très bien tant que Potter n'est pas dans le coin. Toi ça va?

-Oui ça va très bien moi aussi! Mais tu sais très bien que James n'est pas si pire. Il t'agace seulement parce qu'il sait que tu vas réagir. Remus la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Oui, soupira Lily, je sais tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas l'aimer. Il m'énerve je n'y peux rien.

-Remuuuus! Cria une voix venant de l'autre bout du terrain de l'école. 

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Remus je vais te laisser je ne veux pas que cet idiot gâche ma journée qui était bien commencée. À plus! Termina Lily en partant dans le sens opposé d'où arrivait James.

-Tu étais encore avec cette IDIOTE d'Evans? James Potter arriva devant Remus avec ses deux autres amis, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Peter était comme à l'habitude accompagné de son fidèle crapaud à l'air absent, Mr Croack, depuis que James lui avait dit que Sirius aimait bien à l'occasion licher des grenouilles ou des crapauds.

-Oui, dit timidement Peter en allant se cacher derrière Remus forçant ce dernier à se retourner, elle est à Serpentard, tu ne peux pas être son ami.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Lily est mon amie au même titre que vous et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Dit Remus en continuant de s'entêter.

-Comme tu voudras… dit James. Bon… Venez-vous? Je commence à avoir faim.

Lorsque Remus et Sirius eurent approuvé, ils partirent avec Peter à leurs trousses.

-Hé! Attendez moi! Cria-t-il.

-Quel idiot ce Potter, songeait Lily à voix haute. Si seulement Remus pouvait ne pas se tenir avec lui ça serait bien mieux.

-On se parle toute seule mademoiselle Evans? Demanda une voix de derrière elle.

-Severus! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de voir son meilleur ami. Où étais-tu tout à l'heure? Je t'ai cherché partout j'avais besoin d'aide dans mon devoir de potions.

-Ha excuse moi ma chère Lily, dit sincèrement Severus, j'ai dû rester plus longtemps dans la classe de potions; le professeur avait à me parler.

-Bien ce n'est pas grave. Si tu avais été là je n'aurais peut être pas été obligée de voir Potter mais ce n'est pas grave! Lily semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Qu'à t'il fait encore? Demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

-Hé bien, commença dramatiquement Lily, j'étais assise sous mon arbre favori lorsque Remus est arrivé. On a discuté quelques minutes mais l'inévitable est arrivé : James est venu le chercher. Je suis bien sûr partie avant qu'il n'arrive. Termina-t-elle.

Severus soupira et eut un rictus.

-Quoiii? Demanda Lily agacée. Tu es sensé être de MON côté! Expliqua-t-elle. Ceci fit rire Severus.

-Ha ma pauvre Lily! Aussi dur que cela puisse être pour moi, je vois très bien que tu es amoureuse de lui! Dit Severus en commençant à s'éloigner en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Moi? Amoureuse? De POTTER? Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Severus Rogue, le garçons qui pouvait parfois être celui qui était le plus sans cœur de l'école, son meilleur ami pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter, le garçon le plus désagréable de l'école?

Severus se remit à rire. Lily comprit alors qu'il venait de la mener en bateau et lui courut après pour essayer de l'assassiner. 

-Severus Rogue! Cria-t-elle. Ne dis plus jamais de faussetés comme ça! 

Lily arriva finalement à la hauteur de son ami et arrêta de courir et de crier. Là, devant eux, se tenait un énorme chat orange qui semblait faire sa toilette.

-Je crois que je reconnais ce chat, dit silencieusement Severus.

Le chat cessa de se laver et regarda les deux adolescents droit dans les yeux. Un frisson parcourut Lily. Si on regardait bien, on aurait pu remarquer que le chat souriait. Severus cligna soudain des yeux. 

-Je sais! Dit-il alors faisant sursauter Lily. Je sais qui tu es, dit-il au chat.

L'animal se mit sur ses pattes de derrière et commença à se métamorphoser en jeune fille.

-Bonjour cher cousin! Dit la fille qui se tenait maintenant devant eux.

-Arabella, que fais-tu ici? Demanda Severus incrédule. Je croyais que tu allais à Beauxbâtons?

-Oui bien sûr mais on m'a transférée. Mes parents ont décidé de revenir dans la région.

Lily suivait la discussion de près en se demandant comment la fille pouvait être un chat et une humaine et aussi comment elle connaissait Severus. Si elle avait bien compris, la fille s'appelait Arabella et était la cousine de Severus…

-Dis moi Sevie, demanda soudain Arabella, tu ne me présentes pas à ton amie?

-Ha oui… Arabella, je te présente ma meilleure amie; Lily Evans. Lily, je te présente ma cousine Arabella Figg. Elle a habité ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa lettre d'acceptation au collège Beauxbâtons.

-Enchantée! Dit Arabella à Lily. Bon vous m'excuserez mais je suis attendue au bureau de monsieur Dumbledore.

Bella se retransforma en animagus et partit en direction du bureau du directeur.

-Elle est une animagus? Demanda Lily à Severus.

-Oui… Elle a toujours été un peu étrange…

Ils repartirent tous les deux en direction de leur salle commune. 

Avec les garçons

-Haaa non… gémit Sirius. Pas encore du foie d'hippogriffe… C'est ce que je déteste le plus.

-Personne ne t'oblige à en manger, répliqua James en riant. Lui, s'était déniché un gâteau au chocolat.

-Dis donc Jamsie-Poo, mon meilleur ami, commença Sirius, pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas un tout petit minuscule morceau de gâteau? 

-T'as qu'à aller t'en chercher, se moqua James. Il fit une grimace à Sirius et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. 

Sirius se mit à chigner et se mit à genoux devant James, salivant devant son énorme gâteau.

-Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça à toi tout seul? Pleurnicha faussement Sirius.

-Tu veux gager? Demanda James en se mettant un énorme morceau dans la bouche.

Remus regarda ses deux amis d'un air amusé. Il tourna soudain la tête vers la porte d'entrée lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle avec une jolie jeune fille. Il donna un coup de coude à James qui s'étouffa sur son gâteau ce qui donna à Sirius la chance de s'en couper un morceau.

-Hé pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda James lorsqu'il eut arrêté de tousser.

-Regarde cette fille, dit Remus dans un ton qu'il n'employait que très rarement.

-Hooooo! Soupira James. C'est une perle! Saliva-t-il.

Sirius, le visage plein de gâteau se retourna à son tour vers le directeur et la nouvelle élève. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui parler mais il ne fit que laisser tomber du gâteau par terre. Remus secoua la tête et lui dit de ramasser tout ça. Le directeur s'arrêta alors juste devant les quatre maraudeurs.

-Bonjour les garçons! Dit Dumbledore avec un regard amusé. J'aurais quelqu'un à vous présenter. Miss Figg si vous voulez bien venir ici je vous prie.

-Bien sûr professeur! Dit-elle gentiment.

Le sourire de James s'effaça soudain. « Cette fille me semble bizarre, songea-t-il, elle ne m'a pas l'air si gentille et si mignonne qu'elle le laisse croire »

-Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter Arabella Figg. Elle vient du collège Beauxbâtons. Elle est en quatrième; tout comme vous. Miss Figg, voici James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Présenta Dumbledore.

Arabella fit un signe de tête à Peter, un sourire amical à Remus, lança un regard amusé et dégoûté à Sirius qui la regardait la bouche ouverte, pleine de gâteau qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avaler, et fixa longuement James, comme pour l'analyser.

-Enchantée, dit-elle finalement.

-J'aurais besoin que l'un de vous quatre lui fasse faire le tour du château, demanda Dumbledore. Il savait que les garçons connaissaient mieux que quiconque l'école puisqu'ils avaient fait une carte qui montrait tous les passages secrets possibles dans l'école. Un bénévole?

Dumbledore regarda alternativement Peter, qui s'enfonça encore plus sous la table, Sirius qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Remus qui semblait indifférent et James qui n'avait plus du tout l'air content.

-Moi, je veux bien, décida James. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille mystérieuse. Siri; je te donne le reste de mon gâteau. Et il partit en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, Arabella à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin pour pouvoir monter quelques étages, James rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un d'autre.

-Désolé, dit-il sans regarder la personne qu'il avait fait tomber. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Potter? Rugit la personne.

-Evans? Demanda James en la laissant retomber par terre.

-Hé Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet idiot? Demanda Severus en aidant Lily à se relever et en lançant un regard noir à James.

-Le directeur a demandé à quelqu'un de ma nouvelle maison de me faire visiter l'école. James ici présent s'est porté volontaire pour me montrer.

Severus et Lily regardèrent le Gryffondor comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-Quoi? Demanda James agacé?

-Bella? Tu es à Gryffondor? Demanda Severus. Ma propre cousine est dans ma maison ennemie! Gémit Severus en entraînant Lily avec lui dans la Grande Salle.

Il poussa la porte et James pu entendre quelque chose qui semblait être « Où est-ce que le monde s'en va » et Lily qui riait en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. James resta planté là quelques minutes à fixer Arabella avant de lui poser LA question :

-Tu es la cousine de Rogue?

-Hum… Oui mais on est pas très proches tu sais… dit timidement Arabella. Ayant remarqué que James et son cousin ne semblaient pas trop s'aimer. Je ne lui ai que très rarement parlé ces dernières années, couina-t-elle devant le regard méchant de James.

-Bien… déclara soudain James, si tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor j'imagine que tu ne dois pas être si pire que ça, décida-t-il alors.

Arabella laissa s'échapper un soupir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir gardé.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle sachant qu'elle s'était fait un nouvel ami. 

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a une école à visiter nous deux! Dit sérieusement James avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Bella. Je peux t'appeler Bella? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Bien sûr que oui! Dit-elle avec enthousiaste. Si tu me laisses t'appeler Cornedrue, termina-t-elle.

James se figea sur place.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il toujours sans bouger. Comment veux tu m'appeler?

-Cornedrue, répéta simplement Bella. C'est bien ça ton nom de maraudeur non?

-Oui m…mais, bégaya James, comment l'as-tu su?

-Hé bien disons simplement qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais. Vois-tu, comme mon cousin Severus l'a si bien dit à son amie Lily tout à l'heure, je suis étrange. Bella regarda James et sembla essayer de lire ses pensées. Je peux bien te dire l'un de mes secrets… Dit-elle alors sans trop s'en préoccuper, je peux voir l'avenir et lire les pensées. 

James eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je regarde la personne dans les yeux pour lire ses pensées. Je ne l'utilise jamais sur mes amis de toute façon. Elle haussa les épaules. Est-ce que tu peux marcher et parler en même temps? Parce qu'on a pas beaucoup avancé depuis tout à l'heure.

James se retourna et vit qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle. Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent.

-Alors, c'est parce que tu peux lire l'avenir que tu as su que mon nom de « code » était Cornedrue? Demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Bella. Je sais aussi que tes amis et toi êtes devenus des animagi pour pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus lors des soirs de pleine lune, elle fit une imitation de loup qui montrait les crocs, ce qui fit bien rigoler James. Et puis, je vais te le dire à toi seulement James, je suis moi aussi une animagus. Arabella se transforma alors en chat devant ses yeux. James ne fut pas très surpris par la transformation puisqu'il avait souvent vu ses amis (et lui-même) se transformer en animagi. 

Arabella se retransforma alors tout de suite en humaine et sourit à James qui le lui rendit. Ce dernier tendit le bras comme un vrai gentlemen et les deux nouveaux amis partirent en riant pour explorer le château.

Sirius et Remus venaient de commencer une partie de cartes lorsque James entra dans la Salle Commune en faisant de grands gestes, comme à son habitude. Il se mit debout sur une chaise, reçut un regard noir de Michael Dubois, le préfet de Gryffondor, et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bonjour chers amis Gryffondor! Cria-t-il avant de recevoir des applaudissements. Si j'enfreins une règle ce soir en me mettant debout sur une chaise, continua-t-il en faisant une grimace à Michael, c'est pour vous présenter une nouvelle élève. 

Il fit alors signe à Arabella d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait le visage tout rouge, n'étant pas habituée de recevoir autant d'attention et envoya un faible signe de la main aux autres avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur à James.

-Elle se nomme Arabella Figg et elle arrive tout juste de l'académie Beauxbâtons. Je veux, et non je souhaite, que vous soyez tous très gentils avec elle sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. Bonne fin de soirée, conclut James en descendant de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre ses amis, Arabella sur ses talons.

-Bonsoir vous deux! Dit joyeusement Remus sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

-Salut les mecs! Répondit James avec son pire accent français. Dites bonjour à votre nouvelle amie, Arabella.

C'est alors que Peter et Sirius se rendirent compte qu'Arabella avait suivit James jusque là.

-B… bon… bonsoir, bégaya Peter en serrant encore plus fort Mr Croack dans sa main droite.

-Bonsoir Queuedver, dit gentiment Arabella, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux bleu-mauves.

James lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes lorsque Peter s'évanouit, que Sirius se mit à la regarder comme si elle avait, non pas deux, mais trois têtes et Remus, qui était tout aussi étrange, sourit et déposa son jeu.

-Tu es une voyante n'est-ce pas? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui! Et fière de l'être! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes aussi bizarres l'un que l'autre, soupira James.

Il voulut passer par-dessus Peter qui était étendu par terre mais ne réussit pas à passer son pied gauche. Ceci le fit tomber face la première sur le sol, à côté de Sirius.

-Voyons James, dit Sirius, as-tu de la difficulté à marcher? 

James releva la tête et il eut un rictus méprisant. Sirius avala difficilement et James se jeta sur lui. Sirius se mit à crier comme une fillette.

-Noooon! Hurla-t-il. Pitié Jamsie! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Aucune pitié pour ceux qui se moquent de moi! Dit James méchamment. 

Arabella le regarda, la peur apparente dans ses yeux.

-Tu crois qu'il me sautera dessus si je me moque de lui? Demanda Arabella, ne détachant pas ses yeux des deux garçons qui ne se battaient pas pour vrai.

Remus se mit à rire.

-James ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche! Dit-il à voix haute. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son interlocutrice et murmura : il fait ça seulement pour t'impressionner!

Arabella rougit. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha de Peter. Il eut toutes les misères du monde à le prendre sur son épaule, encore plus à le monter aux dortoirs.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-il essoufflé par le poids de son petit ami rondelet.

-Bonne nuit Remus! Bonne nuit Pete! Bonne nuit Mr Croack! Dirent en chœur James et Sirius qui avaient cessé de se batailler.

-Bonne nuit Remus, murmura Arabella.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda James. Bella? Une idée? 

-Non… Pas vraiment, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre les deux garçons. Alors, c'est toi Sirius? James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Patmol, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sembla surpris et se retourna vers James pour avoir une explication. Lorsque celui-ci ne répondit pas, Sirius le prit par le collet et le força à le regarder. 

-Tu.Lui.As.Dit.Nos.Noms. 

-Pas du tout se défendit James. Bella, tu te rends compte que tu me mets dans le pétrin à deviner des choses comme ça, quand bon te semble? Demanda James sur un faux ton méchant.

-Désolée mon chéri! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui lançant un baiser. Je vais me coucher les garçons! Bonne nuit!

Après que Arabella soit montée, Sirius et James se mirent à rire comme deux échappés de Ste-Mangouste.

-Ouah! Quelle fille! Dit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est un peu étrange non? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le divan derrière lui.

-Ouais… Soupira James. Mais t'as pas entendu ce que Remus a dit tout à l'heure? Elle est une voyante. Et puis elle lit dans les pensées… 

-Oui… J'avais entendu… Tu crois que je lui plais? Demanda finalement Sirius, changement totalement de sujet.

James se mit à rire avant de proposer à Sirius d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain allait être une journée très intéressante…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Quelle bonne blague!

Le jour suivant, étant un samedi, James se réveilla de très bonne heure pour jouer un tour à Sirius, comme à tous les samedis matins.

Il descendit à la salle commune pour aller chercher ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied des marches, il vit que deux personnes étaient assises dans la salle. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne quitte et se rendit compte que Remus n'y était pas. 

-Hé! Bonjour James! Dit l'une des deux personnes qui était Arabella.

-Bonjour vous deux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda James sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'ils allaient répondre. 

-Je voulais en savoir plus sur Arabella. Dit Remus en regardant James fouiller dans ses choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches James? Demanda Arabella en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

-James choisit un samedi matin par mois pour réveiller Sirius le plus de bonne heure possible. Expliqua Remus en arrivant de l'autre côté de James. Il choisit un objet à chaque fois plus bizarre dans cette boîte, termina-t-il en pointant l'énorme boîte du doigt.

-Ha oui? Demanda Bella à nouveau. Elle semblait soudain intéressée… Je veux voir ça! Décida-t-elle. 

-Oui bien sûr mais si Michael, notre charmant préfet, ajouta James sarcastiquement, te voie dans le dortoir il ne sera pas content…

-Tu oublies que je suis une animagus moi aussi. Dit Bella en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bella, s'exclama James, tu es vilaine!

Les trois jeunes amis se mirent à rire et montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons.

Juste avant d'entrer, Arabella reprit sa forme de chat et sauta dans le bras de Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce matin? Murmura Remus à James.

-Bombabouse dans balles remplies de gruau, expliqua simplement James en s'affairant à placer ses munitions soigneusement autour de Sirius. Ce petit bijou s'actionne à l'eau continua James en remplissant un sceau d'eau qui avait l'air particulièrement froide, surtout si on se fiait aux glaçons qui tombaient à l'occasion. Reculez. Termina James en renversant le sceau d'un coup sur son meilleur ami.

Ce qui suivit était hilarant. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. L'eau tomba sur Sirius et les bombes ce qui déclencha l'explosion de gruau et de mauvaise odeur ainsi qu'un cri particulièrement aigu de Sirius. Ce dernier se leva et sauta sur place, essayant d'enlever le gruau et de se réchauffer. Une odeur infeste commença a se répandre dans la pièce lorsque Sirius se rendit compte de ce qui était arrivé et tenta de tuer James.

Les deux garçons couraient tout autour de la chambre et James marcha sur Peter en tentant d'échapper à Sirius. Ce dernier réussit donc à attraper James, le plaqua sur le sol et lui mit du gruau dans la bouche.

Une chose inévitable arriva : toute la tour de Gryffondor se ramassa à la porte du dortoir. Dubois se fraya un chemin à travers les Gryffondor et faillit renvoyer son repas de la veille en sentant l'odeur que dégageaient les Bombabouses.

-Potter! Black! Hurla-t-il. Lavez-moi tout ça à l'instant et faites moi sortir cette odeur. Je vais revenir dans 10 minutes. Je veux que tout soit propre.

Remus, tentant de contenir son fou rire murmura un 'Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, Potter' à James et retourna vers la salle commune avec le gros chat dans le bras et Peter sur les talons. Peter riait d'un rire nerveux.

-Quel idiot hein? Demanda timidement Peter.

-Ouais! Avoua Remus en caressant Arabella sous sa forme de chat.

-Dis donc Remus? Couina Peter. Ou as-tu pris ce chat-là? Demanda-t-il en fixant le chat de ses petits yeux porcins.

Arabella sauta des genoux de Remus et reprit sa forme humaine. Elle continua à fixer Peter qui semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-Tu… Tu… Tu es une… animagus? Demanda Peter, les yeux ronds.

-Ouais ça te dérange? Aux dernières nouvelles tu en es un toi aussi il me semble… dit-elle méchamment.

-Bella, l'avertit Remus.

-Désolée, soupira-t-elle. J'ai souvent tendance à m'emporter…

-C'est pas grave, dit difficilement Peter, plus blanc qu'à son habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Sirius qui avait remporté la bataille contre James pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche le premier.

-C'est lui qui a tout sali, c'est lui qui reste sale le plus longtemps. Dit fermement Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Remus. C'était toi le chat dans la chambre tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il alors à Arabella.

-Ouep! Avoua-t-elle fièrement avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur les genoux de Remus à la grande surprise des trois garçons. Tu es très confortable, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Sirius continua de la regarder la bouche grande ouverte et Peter pâlit encore plus lorsque James arriva en déboulant presque les escaliers.

-DUBOIS! Hurla-t-il donc. On a fini de nettoyer la chambre!

-Cesse donc de hurler Potter. Je viens de finir d'inspecter. Tout m'a l'air normal… Aussi normal que ton dortoir peut être. Que ça ne se reproduise plus, grogna Dubois, visiblement fâché de ne pouvoir rien reprocher de plus à James.

-Bien sûr que non Michael! Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais pour rien au monde briser quelque règle que ce soit à nouveau, dit James sur un ton angélique.

Dubois grogna à nouveau et sorti de la salle commune.

-Bonjour Siri, Pete, les amoureux, dit-il à ses quatre amis.

Sirius le regarda d'un œil méchant avant de pouffer de rire et de féliciter James pour sa nouvelle blague, Peter couina un bonjour, Remus rougit et regarda ailleurs et Arabella sauta des genoux de ce dernier afin d'aller serrer James dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que c'est toi mon meilleur Jamsie! Dit-elle très fémininement.

James pouffa de rire à son tour.

-Haaa! Je suis touché! Dit-il très dramatiquement, apposant une main sur son front et feignant l'évanouissement. Il se rapprocha alors de Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille : de toute manière, je n'oserais pas sortir avec toi parce que je sais que mon meilleur pote en pince pour toi.

Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction des garçons. Sirius la regardait, la bouche grande ouverte et bavait presque. 

-Ha… Oui… Je vois, dit-elle se sentant presque dégoûtée par le peu de subtilité de Sirius.

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´

Arabella était tranquillement assise par terre devant un des nombreux fauteuils qui faisaient face au foyer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle repensait à ce que James lui avait dit une semaine auparavant.

'Haaa! Je suis touché! Dit-il très dramatiquement, apposant une main sur son front et feignant l'évanouissement. Il se rapprocha alors de Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille : de toute manière, je n'oserais pas sortir avec toi parce que je sais que mon meilleur pote en pince pour toi.'

La jeune fille aimait bien Sirius mais pas de la même manière que ce dernier semblait espérer. Arabella soupira lorsque Remus entra dans la salle commune.

-Hé, dit-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le calme dans lequel son amie était installée.

Arabella se tourna vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Remus fronça les sourcils, tous ses soupçons étant confirmés. 

-Ça ne va pas, Bella? Demanda-t-il sagement. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas? Termina-t-il, attendant la réponse de la fille.

Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Certes, elle pouvait avoir confiance en Remus mais était-elle prête à tout lui raconter? Elle tenta donc de lui dire que tout allait bien mais aucun son ne sortit. Arabella se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Remus. Elle se sentait tellement seule, tellement petite… Tellement faible…

Cette dernière pensée la fit pleurer. Remus, surprit, la prit tout de même dans ses bras et la berça doucement pendant ce qui sembla être des heures.

Ils firent dérangés lorsque Sirius entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de James et Peter. Tous trois riaient d'une farce que James semblait avoir racontée, ce dernier ayant un sourire fier sur le visage. Les trois maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent dans quelle position Remus et Arabella étaient.

James regardait ces deux derniers lorsqu'il sentit Sirius quitter ses côtés rapidement. Il se mordit la lèvre d'en bas et ferma les yeux, priant les Dieux de tout lui expliquer. Il se rendit donc aux côtés de son autre meilleur ami et Arabella et s'assit sur le parquet à la droite de la jeune fille.

Peter, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, retourna sur ses pas, en bégayant quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Je serai à la bibliothèque'.

James regarda Remus, l'implorant de tout lui expliquer. Arabella, qui avait senti une deuxième présence à ses côtés releva la tête et regarda James dans les yeux. Ce dernier se mordit à nouveau la lèvre lorsqu'il vit dans quel état son amie était.

Arabella se retourna alors vers les escaliers où, elle savait, Sirius était parti et secoua la tête. James comprit alors pourquoi elle pleurait et murmura :

-Je suis tellement désolé Bella… J'aurais dû tout garder pour moi…

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non… Ce n'est pas ta faute James. Et puis, je m'en serais bien rendue compte un jour. Dit-elle en riant doucement. Je crois que je devrais aller lui parler, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne? S'offrit James.

Arabella secoua la tête sans se retourner et monta les escaliers. 

Remus se tourna alors vers James. C'était à son tour d'interroger son ami du regard. James soupira et expliqua ce qu'il avait dit à Arabella la semaine précédente. 

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´ 

Arabella soupira et frappa à la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle entendit la voix de Sirius lui crier qu'il n'était pas là. Elle soupira à nouveau et entra.

-Sirius? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il ne répondit pas. Arabella décida donc qu'il devait être couché sur son lit et se rendit à côté de ce dernier. Elle ouvrit les rideaux qui l'entourait et regarda tristement Sirius qui y était effectivement couché. 

-Sirius je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, la tête cachée sous son oreiller. Tu viens simplement de gâcher ma vie.

-Pardon? Demanda Arabella, un sourire sournois s'affichant sur son visage.

-Tu as gâché ma vie, répéta Sirius tout en enlevant son oreiller de sur son visage en en s'asseyant de manière à faire face à son amie, un large sourire tentant de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Arabella pouffa de rire, suivie de près par Sirius. Lorsque les deux amis se furent calmés, Arabella s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Sirius. Ce dernier se surprit lorsqu'il ne rougit pas.

-Tu sais, Sirius, commença Arabella, je sais que tu m'aimes, que tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble… James me l'a dit. Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas de cette manière. Je suis vraiment très désolée… Sirius je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit gâchée… Je sais que tu es un garçon formidable mais je ne serais pas bien avec toi. Je le sais. Je le sens.

-Oui je sais Bella. Je savais depuis le début, en fait. J'ai toujours su que tu aimais Remus mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Arabella qui se surprit. Elle rougit à l'affirmation nonchalante de Sirius.

-Tu savais? Demanda-t-elle. Que j'aimais Remus?

Sirius rit de bon cœur au déconfort de son amie.

-Oui bien sûr! Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez bien tous les deux! Ça paraît beaucoup trop dans la manière dont vous vous regardez! Expliqua le Gryffondor en souriant. 

Arabella rougit encore plus ce qui fit rire Sirius à nouveau. C'est à ce moment que James décida d'entrer avec Remus. Lui aussi, riait de bon cœur. Les deux garçons avaient vraisemblablement écouté la conversation.

-James Potter! S'indigna faussement Arabella. N'as-tu donc pas honte d'écouter ainsi aux portes?

-Honte? Moi! Ma pauvre petite fille! S'exclama James, imitant parfaitement le professeur Dumbledore. Tu en as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi!

James se relança dans un fou rire incessant accompagné de Sirius. Arabella rigola légèrement tandis que Remus roula les yeux vers le ciel.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, s'approcha d'Arabella et lui demanda aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait de l'accompagner dans le couloir.

James et Sirius cessèrent de rire et regardèrent Remus. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de détermination et entraîna Arabella hors de la chambre.

Les dernières choses qu'ils entendirent avant de refermer la porte derrière eux furent des 'Hou!' des 'Haa!' et des sifflements provenant des deux garçons restés dans la pièce. Remus secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Sirius? Tu m'aimes vraiment? 

Arabella senti son visage s'enflammer à nouveau mais approuva tout de même, évitant les yeux de Remus, de peur qu'il ne la rejette. Lorsque Remus ne dit rien, Arabella se retourna vers lui, prête à voir un regard méchant dans ses yeux mais elle vit plutôt un sourire triomphant.

-Super! S'exclama Remus en sautant de haut en bas.

Il s'arrêta finalement et serra Arabella dans ses bras. 

-Bella, demanda-t-il de plus en plus confiant, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi?

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Arabella de sourire avant d'accepter. 

Remus se remit à sauter et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il retrouva par contre ces deux derniers écrasés sur le plancher derrière la porte lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Ceci le fit bien rire et il leur annonça tout de même la bonne nouvelle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Je t'en prie Severus, ne le fais pas…

Noël arrivait à grands pas. Lors de la première fin de semaine de décembre, un week-end à Pré-au-Lard fut organisé et les maraudeurs y furent traînés par Arabella.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller! Je voulais acheter de cadeau à personne cette année! Gémissait James alors que Bella lui mettait de force sa cape d'hiver.

-Tu ne veux rien donner à tes meilleurs amis? Ni à tes parents? Lui demanda Arabella en le poussant dehors.

-Noooon! Je veux garder mon argent! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Cesse donc de faire ton bébé James! Même Sirius a accepté de venir sans rien dire! Lui dit Bella, commençant à devenir irritée.

James se laissa finalement tirer vers l'extérieur où ses amis les attendaient Bella et lui. Lorsque Sirius aperçut l'expression de Arabella, il se mit à rire.

-T'en fais pas pour lui Bella, lui dit-il. À chaque année il dit qu'il ne veut pas acheter de cadeaux et il revient toujours avec les bras pleins!

Arabella se tourna donc vers James, un regard méchant dans les yeux et le tira vers les carrosses d'un geste vif.

Le trajet vers Pré-au-Lard ne se passa pas du tout dans le silence. Sirius avait prit la place de James du côté pleurnichage. Il se plaignait de devoir encore une fois passer Noël sans petite-amie.

-Ben, commença James, de toute manière, tu n'as jamais eu de petite-amie alors ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Peter se mit à rire de son rire nerveux mais se tut lorsque Sirius lui lança un regard menaçant. Ce dernier annonça alors :

-Je te parlerai plus jamais James.

Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se retourna vers la fenêtre, entêté.

-Parrrfait! S'exclama James. De toute manière, on est arrivés!

-Ho ouais! Tu viens James? On va chez Zonko!

James et Sirius sautèrent en bas du carrosse et se rendirent, le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, chez Zonko. Pendant ce temps, Remus, toujours aussi galant, aidait Arabella à descendre du carrosse.

-Je croyais qu'ils ne se parlaient plus? Demanda-t-elle à son petit-ami en regardant les deux autres courir vers le magasin de farces et attrapes.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais commencé à les connaître maintenant Bella! Tu devrais savoir que quand James et Sirius sont fâchés l'un contre l'autre, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps! Lui dit-il en prenant sa main et l'entraînant vers Zonko.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison Remus, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. 

Les deux amoureux partirent donc en direction de chez Zonko afin d'aller rejoindre James et Sirius. Arabella laissa les garçons s'amuser dans un coin de la boutique et alla explorer les rangées. Elle regardait un objet dont la fonction lui échappait lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Son cousin Severus était en train de discuter avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas nous joindre Sev? Le maître commence vraiment à s'impatienter… Disait Lucius.

Le maître? Mais de quoi parlent-ils donc? Arabella déposa l'objet qu'elle examinait précédemment et se rapprocha de son cousin et son ami.

-Je sais Lucius… Severus soupira. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à m'engager vis-à-vis de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Arabella se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de terreur. Ils n'étaient certainement pas en train de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui dont Arabella avait entendu parler auparavant, n'est-ce pas? Elle allait s'approcher encore plus de son cousin et Lucius qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter lorsque James la fit sursauter.

-Bella! C'est là que tu te caches! Dit-il, sa voix raisonnant dans tout le magasin qui était relativement calme.

C'est alors que Lucius et Severus apparurent devant elle. Lucius semblait furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, comme si le magasin entier lui appartenait.

-À ce que je sache, j'ai autant le droit que toi de venir chez Zonko! Lui lança Arabella avant d'attraper le bras de James, l'objet étrange qu'elle avait déniché et se diriger vers la caisse afin de payer pour son achat.

James, ne remarquant pas immédiatement la venue de la mauvaise humeur d'Arabella dit à cette dernière :

-Remus et Sirius sont déjà partis vers la boutique en face. Il se pencha alors vers son amie et lui chuchota : je crois qu'il voulait aller acheter ton cadeau! C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas attendue.

James se mit à rire doucement et attendit qu'Arabella en fasse autant. Lorsqu'elle ne lui lança même pas un tout petit sourire, il s'inquiéta.

-Ça ne va pas Bella? Demanda-t-il.

Arabella secoua la tête et fit signe à James de la suivre vers l'extérieur.

-Lorsque nous étions dans le magasin, j'ai entendu mon cousin parler avec Lucius. Commença-t-elle.

-Oui, et puis? Demanda James, pressant son amie de continuer.

-Ils parlaient de Lord Voldemort, lui expliqua Arabella en prenant bien soin de baisser la voix.

-Lord Voldemort? Demanda James, abasourdi. C'est pas de lui dont on entend de plus en plus parler? Le mage noir qui veut devenir le Maître du monde ou quelque chose du genre?

Arabella hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle se rapprocha de James et serra ce dernier dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire James? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant soudainement à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-On ne peut pas faire grand chose Bella… Si tu vas voir ton cousin pour lui dire de ne pas s'engager avec Voldetruc, il va savoir que tu l'as espionné et il ne sera pas très content. 

Arabella lâcha alors James, fureur évidente sur son visage. 

-James Potter! Tu ne peux pas laisser mon cousin risquer sa vie pour entrer dans les rangs d'un débile mental fou de magie noire!

-Mais Bella! Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demanda James qui se sentait soudainement très petit.

-Je veux que tu ailles parler à Severus et que tu essaies de le faire changer d'avis, bien entendu! Ragea Arabella.

-Mais Bella, commença James pour la deuxième fois, ton cousin et moi on se déteste! Protesta-t-il alors.

Arabella laissa soudain ses épaules retomber et soupira très profondément en essuyant la rivière de larmes qui descendaient le long de son visage.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa soudain très rapidement. James se retourna pour voir ce que son amie regardait lorsqu'il vit Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy venir vers eux. L'expression menaçante que Rogue abordait en compagnie de son meilleur ami se dissipa lorsqu'il aperçut sa cousine qui pleurait. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en lançant un regard glacial vers James. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Potter? Demanda-t-il, sa voix envenimée.

-Rien du tout. Tu devrais plutôt écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire. Répondit James avant d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis qui venaient de sortir de la boutique d'en face.

Lorsque James fut rendu avec Remus et Sirius, Severus se tourna vers sa cousine et la questionna du regard.

-Est-ce qu'on peut discuter? Demanda-t-elle, faiblement.

-Oui bien sûr Bella! Répondit Severus sans faire aucun mouvement pour montrer qu'il allait bouger.

-Seuls, rectifia Arabella en regardant Lucius d'un regard pénétrant. 

Ce dernier sembla surpris mais partit tout de même en direction des Maraudeurs, très probablement dans le but de les embêter. 

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella? Demanda Severus en entraînant sa cousine vers un banc près de chez Zonko.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez Malefoy et toi, avoua-t-elle. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention mais je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher d'écouter, je suis désolée… 

Severus la regarda sans rien dire ce qui énerva un peu Arabella.

-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un des Mangemorts de Voldemort! S'écria-t-elle alors.

Severus soupira et prit la main de sa seule cousine dans la sienne. 

-Vois-tu, Bella, commença-t-il doucement, si je deviens Mangemort, ça sera pour aider Dumbledore. J'espionnerai Tu-Sais-Qui pour lui. Je ne ferai pas ça pour le plaisir… Lily serait vraiment très fâchée…

Arabella hocha lentement la tête. Tout était beaucoup plus clair à présent.

-Et Lucius? Il espionne lui aussi? Demanda-t-elle à Severus.

Ce dernier secoua tristement la tête.

-Non, il est un vrai Mangemort… Les Malefoy sont des sorciers qui supportent les Forces du Mal depuis plusieurs générations Bella… Expliqua-t-il.

Arabella allait répliquer quelque chose du genre « Ça ne m'étonne pas! Ils sont tellement stupides! » mais Sirius arriva devant elle et la tira sur ses pieds.

-Je sais que c'est ton cousin Bella mais il ne faut pas trop traîner avec des Serpentard. C'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale! Dit-il en continuant de tirer Arabella vers James, qui la regarda d'un regard rempli de sympathie (il savait qu'elle discutait de l'affaire Voldemort avec son cousin) et Remus qui semblait songeur. Viens Bella, on continue à faire le tour des boutiques! 

Arabella acquiesça et suivit les trois garçons, heureuse que son cousin ne soit pas vraiment un adepte de magie noire.

(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)°(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)

Arabella se laissa tirer de boutique en boutique par trois Maraudeurs surexcités. Ayant déjà acheté le cadeau de Sirius (l'objet étrange qu'elle avait déniché chez Zonko), il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour James et Remus. (et peut être aussi un pour son cousin…) 

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant chez Honeydukes, Arabella demanda aux trois garçons de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Même si James avait la dent moins sucrée que Sirius, il aimait beaucoup à quelques occasions manger des friandises. Lorsqu'elle entra, le propriétaire de la boutique alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour ma p'tite dame! Comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui fit sourire Arabella.

-J'aimerais faire un paquet cadeau pour un de mes amis. Il aime bien se sucrer le bec à quelques occasion mais n'a pas le temps ni l'argent de s'acheter des friandises, expliqua-t-elle en se mettant à faire le tour de la boutique. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de sucreries dans le même endroit!

-Et votre ami, il a une préférence côté sucreries? Demanda le vendeur en allant chercher un joli sac cadeau. 

-Hum… En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée! S'exclama soudain Arabella en se mettant à rire légèrement. Mettez les sortes qui vous tentent, j'ai 1 Gallion à dépenser. 

-Très bien! Ça ne sera pas très long! Lui dit le vendeur. 

Il se mit à se promener un peu dans sa boutique, mettant dans le sac les friandises les plus populaires auprès des jeunes. Après quelques minutes, il retourna derrière son comptoir et y déposa le paquet.

-Voilà! 1 Gallion tout juste! Dit-il en étirant sa main dans laquelle Arabella déposa la pièce.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur! Passez de joyeuses Fêtes! Lança Arabella en quittant la boutique.

-Merci à vous ma p'tite dame! De joyeuses Fêtes à vous également! Lui répondit-il alors que la porte se refermait.

Lorsque Arabella sortit de chez Honeydukes, les trois garçons se précipitèrent vers elle et la bombardèrent de questions.

-C'est pour qui ce paquet?

-Dis, tu vas m'en donner des bonbons n'est-ce pas?

-Ça t'a pris beaucoup de temps! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'intérieur?

Arabella sourit et demanda poliment à ses trois amis de se taire, ce qu'ils firent. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique d'objets faits à la main, Arabella quelque chose dans la vitrine attira son attention. Elle demanda une nouvelle fois aux garçons de l'attendre à la hâte et entra dans la boutique.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs mais elle les ignora.

-Bon! J'ai terminé mes achats! Avez-vous encore des choses à acheter où voulez-vous rentrer? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils eurent reprit leur marche à travers Pré-au-Lard.

-Bah… On peut bien rentrer, dit James avec un bâillement. Moi je n'ai plus rien à acheter.

Arabella regarda alors Remus et Sirius qui avaient tous deux un regard indifférent sur le visage. Elle haussa les épaules et annonça qu'ils allaient donc pouvoir rentrer. 

(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)°(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00) 

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne puisse les arrêter et bientôt les cours furent suspendus pour les vacances de Noël. Des conversations animées étaient échangées entre les élèves de l'école. En ce temps rempli de joie, même les Serpentard et les Gryffondor discutaient de manière civilisée.

Très peu d'élèves restaient à l'école durant les vacances de Noël. Le premier matin des vacances, alors que plus de la moitié des jeunes sorciers étaient rentrés chez eux, les maraudeurs furent les derniers à descendre pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent qu'une seule table était restante et que tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas partis chez eux étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.

James scruta rapidement la table et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il aperçut Arabella discuter avec Lily Evans. Remus remarqua qui James était en train de fixer et il lui tapota le dos.

-Voyons James, l'esprit des Fêtes ça ne te dit rien? Lily n'est pas une mauvaise personne… Dit-il de son éternel ton trop calme.

James hocha alors la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Il resta figé sur place quelques minutes pendant que ses amis allaient s'asseoir. Quand il sortit de sa transe, il vit que Peter avait prit place près du professeur Chourave, Remus s'était assis de l'autre côté d'Arabella; celui que Lily n'occupait pas et Sirius s'était placé en face de Remus. James faillit mourir pour une seconde fois ce matin là quand il vit que la seule place restante à la table était à côté de Evans. Cette dernière devait l'avoir aussi remarqué puisqu'elle lança un regard dédaigneux dans la direction de James. Ce dernier soupira et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la table.

-Bon matin Monsieur Potter! Lui dit joyeusement Dumbledore qui était assis à sa gauche.

-Bon matin professeur, répondit-il, s'efforçant de sourire. Bon matin Evans, ajouta-t-il, son faux sourire se volatilisant.

Lily, en guise de réponse, ne lui adressa qu'un simple signe de tête.

Alors qu'il mangeait ses œufs, James regarda les élèves qui étaient restés. Il y avait bien sûr Peter, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Lily et lui. 3 élèves qui devaient être en première ou deuxième année étaient également présents. À la droite de Sirius était assise une fille qui était en même année que ses amis et lui et qui était de la maison de Poufsouffle. James se souvint avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler Élizabeth une fois… Les 5 autres élèves qui étaient également assis à table, James ne les avait jamais vus de sa vie.

Le jeune Gryffondor replongea alors dans ses pensées et son regard se divergea sans avertir vers Lily. James se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé la jeune fille et se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. En fait, James n'avait jamais même essayé de la connaître. Le seul fait qu'elle était à Serpentard avait été assez pour le Gryffondor pour que celui-ci décide que Lily n'était pas une bonne personne.

Pendant qu'il continuait de la fixer, Lily se tourna soudain, un sourire radieux sur le visage, probablement dû au fait que Arabella venait de dire quelque chose de drôle. Lorsqu'elle vit James la fixer, son sourire se contorsionna en un regard surpris et James rougit. Il décida donc de tourner son regard vers Sirius. Ce dernier semblait être devenu ami avec la prénommée Élizabeth. James sourit; ça ferait du bien à Sirius d'avoir enfin une petite-amie.

Alors qu'il allait mordre dans sa tranche de bacon, une pensée quelque peu troublante lui vint en tête. Si Sirius se faisait une petite-amie, et que Remus continuait de sortir avec Arabella, il se retrouverait seul… Certes, il resterait toujours Peter avec qui se tenir mais ce dernier n'était vraiment pas très intéressant…

James soupira alors ce qui attira l'attention de Lily.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Potter? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

James la regarda surpris et soupira à nouveau. Parler à quelqu'un, que ce soit Evans ou peu importe qui d'autre lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-J'ai peur de me retrouver tout seul… Tous mes amis sont en train de se faire des copines mais pas moi… Dit-il en jouant avec la nourriture restante dans son assiette.

-Ce n'est pas très grave voyons… C'est bien de se retrouver seul de temps en temps, lui dit Lily.

-Oui j'imagine mais je n'aime pas trop la solitude… Avoua James en évitant encore plus le regard de sa voisine de table.

-Hé bien, peut être que si tu passes moins de temps avec les mêmes personnes tu arriveras à te faire de nouveaux amis. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des gens dans l'école qui n'attendent que ça, devenir ami avec James Potter! Lança-t-elle, une lueur de joie dansant dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux…

James crut s'y perdre… Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux. Leur vert émeraude contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. 

-James? Tu m'écoutes? Demanda doucement Lily en passant une main devant les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Hum? 

James était complètement perdu à présent. Lily Evans venait de l'appeler par son prénom… Combien il aimait l'entendre le dire! Ça sonnait comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

-Je te demandais si tu m'écoutais, répéta alors Lily.

-Tu m'as appelé James, dit-il, ne répondant nullement à la question de la Serpentard.

-Oui… C'est ça ton prénom non? Tu préfères peut être que je continue à t'appeler Potter? Demanda sarcastiquement Lily.

-Non, non! Rectifia rapidement James, c'est pas ça du tout! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… Ça m'a surpris…

Lily sourit alors ce qui fit à nouveau rougir James.

-Tu voudrais venir marcher autour du lac avec moi James? Demanda-t-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le prénom du garçon.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça me fera du bien de prendre l'air un peu…

Les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent et partirent ensemble vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Arabella, Remus et Sirius se regardèrent ébahis alors que Dumbledore avait une lueur de contentement dans les yeux. 

(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)°(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00) 

James et Lily se rejoignirent devant les portes en chênes après être allés chercher leurs capes d'hiver. Ils avaient également prit leurs patins à glace puisque Lily avait décidé qu'elle avait envie de patiner plutôt que de marcher. James, au départ, ne voulait pas, sous prétexte qu'il ne savait pas patiner mais Lily le convainquit.

-Prêt? Demanda Lily à James alors que celui-ci arrivait en bas de l'escalier de marbre.

-Non… Quand tu m'auras vu patiner, ça te fera de quoi rire de moi pour le reste de ta vie! S'exclama James en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Lily se mit à rire et elle fut bientôt imitée par James.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on y va seulement pour s'amuser! Et puis si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à patiner… Proposa-t-elle quand ils furent sortis dans la chaude journée d'hiver.

Il n'y avait personne sur le lac puisque tous les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard déjeunaient encore et James en remercia le Ciel.

Lily sauta sur la glace la première et après avoir fait quelques petits sauts revint devant James et lui présenta sa main.

-Si Monsieur veut bien… Dit-elle.

James prit sa main et faillit les faire tomber tous les deux à la renverse lorsqu'il eut mit son pied sur la glace. Heureusement, Lily avait un bon équilibre sur des patins et réussit à maintenir James, et elle-même, debout. Elle prit l'autre main de James et se mit à reculer très doucement.

-Avance vers moi, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

James fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et avança à petits pas vers Lily qui continua de reculer.

-Si tu continues de toujours reculer, je ne pourrai jamais te rattraper! Grogna James d'un faux ton enragé.

Lily se mit à rire doucement et James trébucha ce qui la fit rire de plus en plus fort. 

(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)°(00)(00)(00)(00)(00)(00) 

Après environ une heure de patinage, James était maintenant capable de se tenir debout tout seul et d'avancer sans l'aide de Lily (qui restait tout de même près de lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas)

-Bravo James! Tu as fait de très beaux progrès! Lança Lily sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est ça! Moques-toi! Dit James qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

En riant, Lily s'approcha de James et reprit ses mains. Elle les fit alors tourner tout doucement malgré les cris de protestation de James. Ne regardant pas où elle se dirigeait tellement elle riait, Lily se rendit avec James jusqu'au bord du lac et trébucha sur le banc de neige ce qui la fit tomber à la renverse, traînant James avec elle.

Lily cessa de rire durant une seconde mais s'y remit aussitôt, cette fois imitée par James. C'est dans cette position, James tombé sur Lily, que Remus, Sirius, Peter et Arabella retrouvèrent les deux nouveaux amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Remus surprit.

James et Lily regardèrent dans la direction des nouveaux venus et se mirent à rire de plus belle.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller aider les deux jeunes sorciers à se relever.

Lily prit une minute à reprendre son souffle et expliqua :

-Nous patinions… J'ai tout à coup décidé de prendre les mains de James et de nous faire tourner. Puisque je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais puisque je riais, je nous ai conduits vers le banc de neige et nous sommes tombés dedans. C'est tout! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rentrer me changer. J'ai de la neige dans le chandail…

Les garçons se mirent à rire à l'expression que Lily avait sur le visage et lui dirent au revoir alors qu'elle partait vers le château.

Quand elle fut rentrée dans l'école, Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers James, mains sur les hanches.

-Alors? Questionna Sirius.

-Alors quoi? Demanda James, sachant très bien ce que son meilleur ami voulait savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Evans? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez! Élabora Sirius.

-Bien, j'ai changé d'idée. C'est une fille bien finalement. Conclut-il, envoyant un regard à Remus qui voulait clairement dire 'Ne me dit pas « je te l'avais dit » ou ça va aller mal!'.

Remus ne dit donc rien et se contenta de sourire. Il suivit James qui venait de décider de rentrer dans l'école.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Discussions et exaspérations

Le lendemain, Arabella entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et aperçut Lily, seule, en train de lire un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Elle s'approcha de la table à pas feutrés et s'assit sur le banc à côté de la Serpentard.

-Alors, Lily... dit Bella en faisant sursauter la jeune fille, tu es finalement tombée sous le charme du beau James?

Lily fronça les sourcils et prit une bouchée de la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger.

-Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de James, dit-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le prénom du garçon. On a seulement patiné ensemble tous les deux. Je pourrais peut être le qualifier de bonne connaissance ou d'ami, si jamais il ne me venait pas d'autres mots en tête mais jamais d'amoureux! Quand même..., finit-elle en hochant la tête comme si cette pensée était ridicule.

Arabella se mit à rire doucement et prit une pêche dans le panier à fruits. Une lueur qu'on pourrait qualifier de diabolique se fit alors voir dans ses yeux violets et elle se leva.

-Bon, je suis désolée mais j'ai des choses à faire, Lily! Passe le bonjour à mon cousin tu veux bien? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Lily regarda disparaitre l'étrange Gryffondor derrière les portes de chênes qui menaient au hall d'entrée, un air inquiet sur le visage: elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle posa le reste de sa pomme dans une assiette de porcelaine et ferma le livre qu'elle avait apporté d'un geste sec. La demande d'Arabella avait rappelé à Lily qu'elle devait parler à Severus. Poudlard était un endroit où tout se savait rapidement et la nouvelle de son ami qui passerait du côté obscur ne lui avait pas échappé. À peine avait-elle quitté la salle commune de Serpentard ce matin, empruntant un couloir peu fréquenté du premier étage, à la recherche de la jeune fille à qui elle avait prêté un livre de révision en Métamorphose, deux garçons de Poufsouffle passèrent à sa hauteur. Ils discutaient d'une conversation que le père de l'un d'entre eux, qui travaillait chez Zonko, avait surprise dans son magasin. Apparemment, Malefoy et Severus avaient-ils parlé de Lord Voldemort (le boutiquier avait sans doute dû décrire les allures caractéristiques des deux jeunes hommes pour que les Poufsouffle puissent être certains qu'il s'agissait d'eux). Ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Lily s'était promis d'en parler à Severus, dès qu'elle aurait pu réviser pour son examen qui avait lieu à la première période de la journée.

Elle allait tourner le coin au bout du couloir mais le destin en décida autrement. Quelqu'un lui fonça dedans de plein fouet et elle tomba à la renverse (ce genre de chose lui arrivaient très fréquemment; Lily était une personne lunatique qui ne portait pas trop souvent attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle). Elle était occupée à se frotter la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut une main devant son visage. Elle s'accrocha à cette main qui n'avait pas encore de corps et se releva.

-Désolé Evans, regardais pas où j'allais, marmonnait James.

-Oh... C'est pas ta faute! Je regardais pas non plus, lança Lily. 

Un lourd silence s'installa soudain.

-Heu... Commença James.

Au même moment où James se mettait à parler, Lily aperçut Severus au bout du couloir.

-Désolée de te couper Potter mais j'ai absolument besoin de parler à Severus. On continuera cette passionnante discussion un autre jour d'accord?

James resta bouche-bée et regarda Lily s'éloigner.

-Sev! Attend moi! Cria Lily à son ami qui allait entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

-Lily, bonjour. Dit Severus d'un air lugubre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas? Demanda Lily, abasourdie de voir son ami de si mauvaise humeur.

Severus lança un regard glacial à Lily qui recula de quelques pas. Jamais le Serpentard ne s'était fâché contre elle.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas entendu tout ce qui se dit sur moi aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il d'un voix forte qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Oui... J'ai entendu... Je voulais justement te parler à ce sujet, couina Lily.

Severus la fixa d'un regard noir pendant quelques instants avant de lui attraper le bras et la tirer dans une classe vide.

-Je ne supporte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily. Tu sais que ma famille aime beaucoup la magie noir et mon père est dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui (Lily hocha la tête). La fin de semaine dernière, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père qui me disait que cet été, j'allais recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand j'ai eu terminé de lire cette lettre, je suis tout de suite allé voir Dumbledore pour le lui dire. Tout comme moi, il savait que mon père allait m'annoncer ceci cette année et il m'a dit d'accepter la marque...

-Quoi! Il t'a dit de l'accepter? L'interrompit Lily.

Severus lui lança un regard exaspéré et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu durant son récit. 

-Oui, il m'a dit de l'accepter. Il m'a dit également qu'il allait mettre plusieurs sorts de protection autour de moi. Il veut que j'espionne Tu-Sais-Qui et que je lui rapporte tout ce qui se passe dans son cercle de Mangemorts.

-Et tu as accepté? De faire ce que Dumbledore t'a dit? Interrogea Lily d'une petite voix.

Severus soupira tout en hochant la tête lentement.

-Je n'avais pas trop le choix... Mon père m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je refusais la Marque, il allait me tuer...

Lily laissa s'échapper un petit cri de terreur. Elle savait que Mr. Rogue était un homme de principe et qu'il était plutôt radical dans ses pratiques mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire des menaces de mort à son seul fils!

Lorsque Lily reporta son attention sur son ami, le regard de ce dernier s'était adouci et il prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

-Je t'en prie Lily, ne parle de ça à personne. Si une seule autre personne le savait, la rumeur se propagerait et Lucius serait vite mis au courant, murmura Severus, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

Au regard interrogateur de Lily, il expliqua :

-La famille Malefoy est adepte de magie noire depuis beaucoup plus longtemps encore que ma famille. Lucius m'envie beaucoup de pouvoir avoir la Marque aussi tôt, il aimerait bien pouvoir faire parti des Mangemorts de Tu-Sais-Qui tout de suite.

Lily se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas lancer une remarque du genre « Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout! » (même style de remarque qu'Arabella avait failli lancer elle aussi) et prit Severus dans ses bras pour le réconforter, même si c'était elle qui était en état de choc. 

-Je te promets que notre discussion ne sera jamais racontée à personne Severus. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, rappela Lily, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule du Serpentard.

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, approuva Severus avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien!

Lily se recula et sourit à Severus.

-Tu viens? Je crois pas qu'on a vraiment le droit d'être ici, dit Lily en marchant vers la porte.

Puisqu'elle avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami, Lily ne vit pas le sourire démoniaque qui se glissa sur ses lèvres. 

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais patiné avec Potter hier après-midi. On m'a également dit que vous sembliez très bien vous entendre. Tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui par hasard! Demanda Severus.

Le cri exaspéré que poussa par la suite Lily Evans fut entendu jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor où James Potter lisait un livre sur les animagus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(00)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose? Demanda James à Remus et Sirius qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-Ça devait être un fantôme ou une autre bestiole du genre, décida James, faisant frissonner une fillette de première année qui passait devant lui.

-On a vu Rogue tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de rester ici pour les vacances lui aussi… Dit Remus.

James grimaça et lança son livre sur la table. Il glissa tout le long de la surface plane et alla s'écraser par terre, manquant de près la tête de la jeune fille de première année qu'il avait effrayée plus tôt.

-On s'ennuie! Déclara-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas trouver Snivellus? Il nous changera les idées.

-Oh! Oui bonne… commença Sirius qui fut coupé par Remus. 

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée James… Si jamais tu as l'intention de devenir ami avec Lily, tu devrais laisser son meilleur ami tranquille, expliqua-t-il.

James, qui s'était levé quand il avait eu sa merveilleuse idée, se laissa retomber mollement sur le sofa et s'y écrasa de tout son long.

-Vous n'avez pas vu P…P… Pet-ter? Demanda-t-il soudain, imitant le bégaiement de l'autre garçon.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers James.

-On croyait qu'il était ave toi! Dirent-ils en même temps. 

James haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête.

-Il s'est probablement perdu… Pensa-t-il alors, sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller le chercher? Demanda alors Sirius. 

James et Remus tournèrent la tête vers lui et le regardèrent, surpris.

-Ben quoi… Ça nous ferait quelque chose à faire! Se défendit-il. James, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que tu n'as rien à faire et que tu t'ennuies…

James haussa à nouveau un sourcil puis se leva.

-Bien… Allons-y alors! On prend la carte? Demanda-t-il à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Si tu veux… On le trouvera plus vite… Même si l'idée de le chercher pendant des heures nous procure beaucoup de plaisir, j'ai pas envie de passer toute la journée à me demander où cet imbécile a bien pu se perdre… J'ai rendez-vous avec Élizabeth à trois heures… Raconta Sirius

-Il n'est même pas encore midi Siri! T'auras tout ton temps pour te pomponner plus tard, lui dit James en lui prenant le bras. 

Remus était monté aux dortoirs pendant la passionnante histoire de Sirius et redescendit à ce moment-là, carte du Maraudeur en main.

-Ça va, on peut y aller, déclara-t-il.

Il passa la carte à James qui murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et tapota la carte avec le bout de sa baguette magique.

-Il est dans les donjons, leur dit James, grandement surpris. Avec quelqu'un du nom de Tom Jedusor… Ce n'est pas lui qui a reçu une médaille pour services rendus à l'école il y a environ 30 ans?

Les trois amis se regardèrent, tous trois également surpris et partirent en direction des donjons.

-La carte doit être détraquée… Mais je me demande quand même ce que Peter est allé faire là… Habituellement, même quand on a des cours là-bas, il a peur d'y aller… Leur dit Remus.

-Je sais… C'est vraiment bizarre… Il y a un mois environ, James et toi étiez déjà partis et moi j'étais resté avec Peter… Je lui ai demandé de partir devant moi parce que je devais aller à la toilette mais il n'a jamais voulu partir tout seul, se rappela Sirius.

James, trop occuper à regarder sa carte, espérant qu'elle allait lui expliquer ce que Peter faisait dans les donjons, fonça sur quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois cette journée. 

-Je vais commencer à penser qu'on est attirés l'un vers l'autre, dit sarcastiquement la voix de la personne qu'il avait renversée.

-Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé Evans! On cherche Peter, s'excusa James.

-Qui ça « On »? Lui demanda Lily quand elle se fut relevée.

James fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

-Ben… Sirius, Remus et moi…

-Ah! Je vois! Tu as des amis imaginaires! Ricana la jeune fille.

James se tourna pour enfin voir que ses deux amis n'étaient plus derrière lui.

-Mais… Ils étaient ici il y a une minute à peine!

-Je sais, je les ai vus partir à la course quand je suis arrivée, lui confia Lily.

Il regarda sa carte et vit que ses deux amis étaient en train de courir vers la tour de Gryffondor.

-Espèces de lâcheurs, marmonna-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire et offrit :

-Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver Peter?

-Oh! Je sais déjà où il est… Je me demande seulement pourquoi il y est…

-Tu sais où il est? Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches? S'étonna Lily.

-Hum… Je voulais dire « Je m'en vais chercher Peter »… 

Lily le regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules.

-Je peux t'accompagner quand même?

James hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'endroit où Peter se trouvait. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que Lily regardait sa carte par-dessus son épaule.

-Elle est bien bizarre ta carte… Où est-ce que tu l'as prise? Demanda-t-elle.

James la regarda d'un air presque méchant et décida de ne pas lui répondre.

-Oh allez James! Tu peux me le dire, je ne le répèterai pas, promis! Jura-t-elle.

-Très bien… C'est Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi qui l'avons faite. Quoi que Peter n'a pas fait grand chose mais bon…

Lily resta bouche-bée.

-Je ne te crois pas! Comment auriez-vous pu confectionner une carte qui nous dit où sont tout le monde dans l'école? On n'a encore jamais appris ça dans aucun cours…

-Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais c'est la vérité. Tu sauras qu'on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses simplement en regardant dans des livres, lui dit James, plutôt indifférent. 

-Je suis parfaitement certaine qu'aucun livre qu'on peut emprunter à la bibliothèque ne contient d'explications pour créer une telle carte, dit-elle en la poussant du bout du doigt.

James haussa un sourcil.

-Qui a dit qu'on avait le droit de prendre le livre qu'on a emprunté pour faire la carte?

-Vous êtes allés dans la section interdite! Mais c'est impossible! Assura Lily. La nouvelle bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, est toujours en train de surveiller pour être certaine que personne ne s'en approche! La semaine dernière, je suis seulement passée devant la grille et elle m'a crié dessus pendant quinze minutes!

-Hé bien ma chère _Lily_ – il mit l'emphase sur son prénom – j'ai mes moyens. Je peux faire ce que je veux dans l'école sans que personne ne le remarque.

Lily allait probablement encore dire que ce n'était pas possible mais James mit une main devant sa bouche.

-J'entend des voix qui viennent! Suis-moi!

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers une porte qui se trouvait juste derrière eux et qui était restée entrouverte. James prit ensuite sa baguette magique, murmura « Lumos » puis la pointa vers sa carte.

-C'est Peter et « Tom Jedusor »… Remarqua-t-il à voix basse.

Il vit, dans la pénombre, Lily foncer les sourcils mais lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il se pencha en avant, vers la porte et regarda à travers la mince ouverture. Peter passa effectivement devant eux avec un grand homme vêtu de noir qui portait une cagoule de la même couleur. Peter tremblait de tout son corps et était dangereusement blanc.

-Ne me déçois pas, murmura une voix froide, provenant probablement de l'homme qui était avec Peter.

L'homme repartit ensuite en direction opposée et disparut au bout du couloir. James sentit Lily agripper son bras mais n'y porta pas attention. Il regardait Peter qui s'était effondré sur le sol après le départ de « Tom Jedusor » et qui semblait maintenant être pris de spasmes. Il pleurait probablement…

-James! 

Lily le secouait à présent. Il se tourna vers elle et tenta de la voir le mieux possible dans le placard maintenant complètement noir.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

C'était une très bonne question… James n'y avait pas vraiment pensé… Il ne pouvait très certainement pas sortir et dire à Peter que Lily et lui avaient vu l'homme avec qui il était… Si Peter avait amené son visiteur dans les donjons, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être vu.

-On attend que Peter soit parti et on sort ensuite, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Lily hocha la tête et remua quelque peu. C'est à ce moment-là que James remarqua que le placard dans lequel ils se trouvait était plutôt petit. Il bougea un peu lui aussi et se ramassa presque nez à nez avec la jeune fille. Il se sentit rougir et avait envie de se donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour avoir été faible devant son ex-ennemie.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position qui pourrait être jugée d'inconfortable avant que Peter se décide enfin à se lever (non sans peine) et à marcher lentement en direction de la Grande Salle. James se tourna doucement, afin de ne pas accrocher Lily avec une quelconque partie de son corps puis ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent tous les deux et regardèrent Peter qui montait des escaliers au bout du couloir. Quand ils furent certains que Peter ne pouvait plus les entendre, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-C'était qui cet homme? Demanda Lily, curiosité et crainte mêlés dans son regard.

-Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Tom Jedusor j'imagine… Mais peu importe la raison pour laquelle il était ici, je ne crois pas qu'on était sensés le voir. Sinon, je ne crois pas que Peter l'aurait amené dans les donjons, il a horreur de venir ici! Répondit James.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et attrapa la main de James.

-Viens, je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura-t-elle.

James hocha la tête et ils partirent, ne se rendant pas compte que leurs doigts étaient toujours entremêlés.

-J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange quand Peter s'en allait tout à l'heure, dit soudain James.

Lily le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Il se frottait l'avant-bras pendant qu'il marchait… Je me demande ce qu'il avait…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Il s'est peut-être accroché le bras à quelque part? Proposa-t-elle.

James contempla cette idée et se dit que c'était probablement ce qui était arrivé. Peter était vraiment très maladroit.

James et Lily entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent que Peter y était effectivement ainsi que Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Élizabeth et quelques autres élèves inconnus. Quand ils remarquèrent que Remus et Arabella les regardaient d'un air amusé, ils suivirent leurs regards pour finalement se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Ils se lâchèrent alors comme si l'autre avait été en feu et se dirigèrent des côtés opposés de la table, les rires de leurs deux amis les suivant jusqu'à leur chaise.


	5. Chapitre 5

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ Changement de point de vue

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Albus Dumbledore était un homme qui semblait presque toujours amusé et il l'était présentement. James Potter et Lily Evans étaient en sixième année et avaient présumé se détester dès leur premier jour d'école lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans. Albus aimait bien les observer se quereller, sachant très bien qu'au fond, les deux jeunes adolescents s'aimaient bien. Alors, quand il avait vu James et Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle main dans la main, ça l'avait bien amusé. Bien sûr, il décida de ne pas éclater de rire comme les amis de James lorsque celui-ci lâcha la main de Lily aussi rapidement que possible.

Il se demandait présentement si les deux étudiants qu'il avait si longuement observés sortaient ensemble ou si quelque chose d'étrange s'était tout simplement produit sous ses yeux. Albus se rappela en lui-même que des choses étranges arrivaient très fréquemment à Poudlard et il se répondit, toujours en lui-même, qu'il avait bien raison. Il décida donc de regarder les deux jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table (tentant désespérément de ne pas rencontrer le regard de l'autre) avec cette petite étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux qui énervait James au plus haut point.

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ 

« Vraiment, se dit James, il m'énerve quand il a cet air là… On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose dont personne d'autre est au courant … »

-Ça ne va pas James?

Ce dernier sursauta et regarda Sirius qui venait de l'interroger. 

-Non, ça va, rassura-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? 

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis tout à l'heure… 

Sirius se pencha en avant et recommença dans un ton de confidence : 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Evans quand tu cherchais Peter? Ou bien avec Pete?

James secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Habituellement, il adorait le poulet mais ce midi, il semblait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Se sentant incapable de s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux vers Lily et vit qu'elle était penchée vers l'avant, la tête entre les mains.

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ 

Lily se sentit observée et releva lentement la tête. Elle vit avec stupéfaction que c'était James qui la fixait et elle tenta de lui sourire. Ça ne fonctionna pas exactement, Lily eut plus l'impression qu'elle avait grimacé. Elle laissa donc retomber sa tête et se remit à fixer la table.

À travers le brouillard qu'avait formé son esprit, elle entendit vaguement Sirius Black, de sa voix tonitruante, annoncer qu'Élizabeth et lui partaient pour leur « rendez-vous » sur le terrain de l'école. James rit faiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arabella lui tapota le dos et se leva alors que Remus disait, d'un ton plus calme que Sirius, qu'Arabella et lui allaient passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Lily poussa son assiette qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée et coucha sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Elle remarqua sans vraiment y porter attention que tous les autres, sauf James et Dumbledore, avaient également quitté la table.

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ 

-Délicieux, ce poulet chasseur, annonça soudain Dumbledore, faisant sursauter James et Lily qui étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Les deux jeunes adolescents hochèrent la tête et s'excusèrent de table. Quand ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin entre la table et les portes, James proposa à Lily d'aller marcher avec lui à l'extérieur. Elle accepta et ils convinrent de se rencontrer dans le Hall d'entrée dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Lily arriva la première et attendit son compagnon pendant cinq minutes. Quand le Gryffondor arriva, ils partirent vers les sols gelés de Poudlard. Les quelques premiers mètres qu'ils firent dans la neige furent parcourus en silence. Lily brisa ce dernier.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qu'on a vus tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

James soupira.

-Oui, je sais. Moi aussi…

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis à l'extérieur, une énorme bataille prenait place à l'intérieur de la tête de James. Sa partie rationnelle lui disait de prendre à nouveau la main de Lily parce qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié tout à l'heure mais une autre partie de lui criait de ne pas le faire, qu'elle était son ennemie. Sa partie rationnelle l'emporta, lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne la détestait plus du tout (bien au contraire…). Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et glissa sa main dans celle de Lily.

Il la sentit légèrement sursauter à sa droite mais elle relaxa aussitôt, sentant probablement elle aussi le vide se remplir à l'intérieur d'elle.

¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ ¤¤ 

Quand la main de James toucha la sienne, quelque chose cliqua à l'intérieur de Lily. Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de James Potter depuis le jour précédent. C'était comme si elle avait eu le coup de foudre après six années à le côtoyer… Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de lui parler auparavant pour savoir s'il était gentil mais elle avait une très bonne raison! Ses amis et lui avaient toujours été très méchants avec son meilleur ami Severus! C'est alors qu'une question se forma dans sa tête et elle s'empressa de la poser à James :

-James, pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestais?

Pris au dépourvu, James ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup ce qui l'obligea à bégayer en attendant de trouver sa réponse.

-Parce que tu étais amie avec Rogue? Tenta-t-il alors.

Lily haussa un sourcil puis arrêta de marcher, forçant James à en faire de même.

-Et pourquoi détestes-tu Severus? Questionna-t-elle donc. 

-Aucune raison particulière… Mais je me rappelle qu'une fois en première année, il nous avait traités d'idiots, Sirius et moi, parce qu'on avait échappé des bonbons partout par terre sans le faire exprès.

Lily resta bouche-bée. Non, vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. James et Sirius détestaient Severus parce qu'il les avait traités d'idiots?

« Je n'aimerais pas être celle qui le traite d'imbécile mal-élevé à tous les jours… Enfin, je ne le lui dirais pas! Songea-t-elle. »

-Je sais que c'est idiot, justement, mais c'est comme ça… Les garçons sont faits pour être immature! Lui rappela James.

Lily éclata de rire et le sourire de James s'élargit alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Alors que Lily jetait un coup d'œil à James et se disait qu'il était très séduisant quand il souriait, James, lui, se disait que Lily était très belle quand elle riait. C'est alors que ça le frappa comme s'il avait heurté un mur : il était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans. C'était possible un coup de foudre après avoir côtoyé une personne après six ans?

Lily arrêta de rire après quelques secondes et son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de James qui souriait toujours. Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur la joue de Lily. 

-Tes yeux sont extraordinaires, murmura-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille devant lui.

Lily sourit.

-Merci, les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus.

Sans même s'être consulté préalablement, ils se penchèrent vers l'avant en même temps et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser doux et plein d'amour. Lily frissonna involontairement de plaisir et James la prit contre lui, encercla sa taille de ses bras musclés d'attrapeur.

Le temps ne comptait plus pour eux à présent. Quand ils remarquèrent finalement que respirer n'était pas une option, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres mais restèrent tout de même dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

Lily inspira profondément puis cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami. Elle décida alors qu'elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours dans cette position. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que Poudlard et ses centaines d'étudiants (dont la plupart était tout de même partie à la maison pour les Fêtes) disparaissent pour qu'elle puisse être seule avec James.

Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Elle se tourna en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit des rires derrière elle. 

-Siri! Fiche-nous la paix! Cria James.

Il se pencha soudain sans avertir et fit une boule de neige qu'il lança à Sirius qui venait tout juste de sortir de derrière un buisson. Les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une féroce bataille de boules de neige jusqu'à ce qu'Élizabeth en reçoive une en plein visage et qu'elle se mette à hurler qu'elle en avait assez.

James, ricanant à cause des actions de la jeune fille de Poufsouffle et retourna aux côtés de Lily.

-Désolé, dit-il soudain. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'en empêcher. 

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres de sa copine.

-Je crois que je connais un moyen qui pourrait m'aider à te pardonner, lui dit-elle. Viens ici.

James comprit soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras l'entraînant à nouveau dans un baiser enivrant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Gryffondor fut surpris de voir que Lily avait toujours son sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-Quoi maintenant? Questionna-t-il, craignant déjà le pire. 

-On rentre dans le château. Je commence à avoir froid. Je peux t'accompagner dans ta salle commune? Je n'y suis jamais allée, supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr que tu peux venir, la rassura James.

Lily sauta de joie et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sprinter vers l'école, avertissant James que le dernier arrivé serait l'esclave de l'autre pour le reste de la journée. En arrivant à l'intérieur, Lily freina juste à temps pour ne pas foncer directement dans son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas très content.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Lily? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sev?

-Je vous ai vus Potter et toi dehors tout à l'heure. Vous sembliez plutôt intimes, précisa le Serpentard.

James arriva derrière Lily juste à temps pour entendre ce que Severus avait dit.

-Tu espionnes ta meilleure amie? S'étonna-t-il.

Severus fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant mais ne s'adressa pas à James. Il choisit tout de même de répondre à question qu'il avait posée.

-Je ne t'espionne pas Lily. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse. J'aurais bien aimé que ça soit avec moi mais ce n'est pas possible, nous en avons fait l'expérience il y a quelques temps, raconta-t-il.

Lily sentit que James allait répliquer alors elle lui posa la main sur le bras pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Il se tut effectivement et écouta l'échange entre les deux Serpentard.

-Je suis désolée Sev… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureux toi aussi mais je ne crois pas que de faire semblant de t'aimer serait une bonne solution, dit sincèrement Lily. 

Severus hocha la tête et souhaita à sa meilleure amie d'être heureuse. Il avertit également James de faire très attention à Lily s'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui.

James éclata de rire mais promit tout de même qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Lily. Il rappela que même lorsqu'ils étaient « ennemis », il ne l'avait jamais frappée ou blessée physiquement. Severus dut, malgré lui, avouer qu'il avait raison.

-Bien… Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie est désagréable, Rogue… 

James s'arrêta net de parler et regarda le garçon en face de lui puis il reprit :

-Enfin, si, elle l'est, mais je ferai semblant que non pendant que Lily est là.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qu'on disait? Demanda méchamment Severus.

-Et bien je voulais te dire que Lily et moi nous en allions à la salle commune de Gryffondor avant de te rencontrer ici.

Il prit la main de Lily qui lança un rapide « À plus tard! » par-dessus son épaule.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, un « houu! » se fit entendre et il fut suivit par des ricanements que James connaissait trop bien. Une voix féminine s'éleva par-dessus les rires et James roula les yeux après avoir entendu ce qu'elle disait :

-Jamsie! Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais?

Sirius se mit alors à rire encore plus fort enterrant Remus qui disait qu'il était jaloux.

-T'occupe pas d'eux Lily, l'avertit James. Ils sont toujours comme ça… 

-J'aurais jamais pensé que Sirius pouvait être plus bruyant que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle à lui seul, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

James éclata de rire.

-Tu sauras, très chère Lily, que malgré mon rire fort, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit et que je suis maintenant peiné. Je crois que je vais aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ma chambre, annonça Sirius qui ne se leva même pas.

Lily haussa un sourcil (l'activité que beaucoup pratiquaient aujourd'hui) et regarda James d'un air interrogateur. Un sourire malicieux apparut soudain sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, je suis très désolée, très cher Sirius, dit-elle alors. Est-ce que ceci pourrait t'aider à me pardonner?

Elle s'approcha de lui de manière très séduisante et se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant avec force.

James la regardait, les yeux exorbités pendant que Sirius se débattait pour se défaire de son emprise.

Arabella avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire et tous ses efforts furent menés à néant quand Lily relâcha Sirius, une expression près du dégoût sur le visage. Lily lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers James, s'excusant profusément pour son adultère (…) dès leur première journée en couple.

James resta bouche-bée quelque secondes mais finit par éclater de rire à nouveau avant d'embrasser Lily et de la mener vers le sofa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(00)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ça y est, c'est fait! Je m'ennuie, avertit soudain Sirius.

Lily le regarda d'un air incrédule avant de tourner son regard vers le jeu d'échecs qui se trouvait devant elle sur la table.

-Mais tu viens tout juste de terminer une partie d'échecs! Comment peux-tu déjà t'ennuyer? Questionna-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se cala dans le sofa. Lily jeta un regard interrogateur à James qui haussa lui aussi les épaules.

-Tu devras t'y faire, « je m'ennuie » et « j'ai faim » sont les phrases préférées de Siri, répondit-il.

Lily secoua la tête et regarda Arabella qui ouvrait une boîte étrange sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Bella? Lui demanda Remus d'un air intéressé (contrairement à ceux que James et Sirius portaient).

-C'est pour James. Ce sont des trucs bizarres que j'ai trouvés dans un coin de la bibliothèque l'autre jour. J'avais oublié de te les donner, dit-elle à l'intention du concerné.

James se mit rapidement debout et alla rejoindre son amie devant la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte et sourit largement.

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse! Proclama-t-il donc.

La jeune animagus lui sourit et referma la boîte, que James prit dans ses mains. Il se leva et alla déposer les nouveaux objets dans sa grosse boîte.

-On devrait jouer à quelque chose tous ensemble, proposa Sirius alors que Lily baillait.

James revint à ce moment s'asseoir près de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Twister!

-Vous connaissez le Twister? S'étonna Lily. Je croyais que c'était un jeu moldu!

-Une de mes cousines est mariée avec un moldu. L'été dernier, je suis allé faire un tour chez elle, parce que mes parents m'énervaient trop, et on a joué au Twister, expliqua Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et annonça qu'elle aimerait bien jouer. Arabella et James décidèrent de jouer aussi. Remus, lui, opta plutôt de tourner la flèche.

±±±±±±±±

-Pied droit sur le rouge.

Lily tenta de passer la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius pour trouver un cercle rouge. Elle en aperçut un à l'autre bout complètement du tapis. Son second problème, après avoir trouvé le cercle, fut de passer son pied droit devant sa jambe gauche, sous Sirius et sous Arabella.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Lily tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'ignorer les rires incessants de Remus et James, qui était tombé au tout début. Elle étira son pied et, comme elle touchait au cercle rouge, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Sirius vacilla mais réussit tout de même à rester debout.

-Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Lils! Lui lança Remus. Main gauche sur le bleu, Bella.

La partie se termina environ trois minutes plus tard lorsque Sirius tenta de mettre son pied gauche sur le jaune. Il poussa par accident sur la main d'Arabella qui tomba face la première sur le sol. Sirius la suivit de près, déclenchant des rires forts des trois autres adolescents.

Les rires de Lily et James s'interrompirent soudain; Peter venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Lily regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et ses yeux se portèrent finalement sur la montre au poignet de James, qu'elle empoigna fermement.

-Oh! Il est déjà cinq heures! Je vais aller souper, à plus tard! Dit-elle rapidement.

Elle se leva et courut presque jusqu'à la porte, James sur ses talons.

-Attends-moi Lily! Je viens avec toi! Cria-t-il.

Peter fronça les sourcils après que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se soit refermé sur les deux amoureux.

-On dirait que je les ai fait fuir… Remarqua-t-il.

Il pivota et regarda Arabella, Remus et Sirius qui avaient des airs semblables au sien sur le visage.

-Ils avaient sensiblement le même regard quand ils sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle ce midi, c'est étrange, constata Arabella. Je vais essayer de parler à James…

-Pourquoi pas à Lily? Demanda Sirius, quelque peu désorienté.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas trop confiance en moi…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas moi qui parlerais à James? Il est mon meilleur ami après tout! S'indigna Sirius.

-Tout simplement parce que tu irais tout raconter à tout le monde, garantit Arabella.

Sirius avait un air parfaitement outré sur le visage et ne fit aucun effort pour le cacher. Il allait répliquer quelque chose de plutôt cinglant mais Remus s'interposa.

-Ça suffit tous les deux. Personne ne demandera rien à personne. Si James et Lily nous cachent quelque chose, ils ont très certainement une bonne raison. Les connaissant comme je les connais tous les deux, je sais que si c'est quelque chose de vraiment important, ils finiront par nous le dire. C'est la même chose pour Peter. Il finira probablement par nous dire ce qu'il faisait dans les donjons avec un certain Tom Jedusor cet après-midi, certifia le loup-garou.

Remus lança un regard de biais à Peter qu'il trouva anormalement pâle. Ne voulant pas incommoder son ami d'avantage, il décida de partir souper.

-Vous venez ou vous restez là à vous entretuer? Demanda-t-il à Arabella et Sirius qui se lançaient toujours des regards combatifs.

-Je viens, dit froidement Arabella.

-Moi aussi, s'empressa de dire Sirius. Pete, tu restes là?

Peter se laissa tomber sur le sofa, des sueurs froides glissant sur son visage rond. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et hocha lentement la tête.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua-t-il.

Sirius dut avouer que son ami devenait de plus en plus verdâtre et décida de ne pas l'incommoder plus longtemps et suivit Arabella et Remus hors de la salle commune.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je sais que tu peux voir l'avenir, alors n'essaie pas de me dire que tu ne sais pas, l'avertit Remus.

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans le destin, c'est contre la loi des voyants.

-Voyons, lança Sirius d'un ton méchant, même en divination on doit lire l'avenir, ça ne peut pas être interdit!

-Si tu n'as pas remarqué que le cours de divination est ridicule et que le professeur dit n'importe quoi, tu es beaucoup plus idiot que je ne le pensais, cracha-t-elle.

-Ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est que toi tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu ne peux pas du tout voir dans l'avenir, tu as dit ça seulement pour te rendre intéressante! Cria Sirius, hors de lui.

Le visage d'Arabella devint glacé.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu crois. Fais attention à toi en entrant dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un va t'ouvrir la porte au visage.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna en direction de la salle commune.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui fulminait.

-Pour qui elle se prend? Ragea-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête et ignora son ami. Sirius allait entrer dans la Grande Salle lorsque l'une des portes s'ouvrit et le frappa en plein sur le nez, ce qui ajouta à sa colère. Le loup-garou se retenait visiblement pour ne pas rire.


End file.
